


Save some for me.

by buckysknifecollection



Series: Sam Wilson Drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: Reposted from my Tumblr blog
Relationships: Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Sam Wilson Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569634
Kudos: 14





	Save some for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my Tumblr blog

The icy blue letters on the dashboard showed 3:25 am when you put down your binoculars down with a sigh. Your back was stiff and your thighs hurt from sitting in one spot for hours, but you had no choice - that’s just how stake outs worked. For the past eight hours you’ve been locked in a low sports car with Sam Wilson - your partner for the mission. 

You’ve followed the suspect around town, kept a close eye on his every move and when he stopped at a McDonald’s, where apparently drug deals are made around here, the two of your went to the drive-through and got yourself some snacks, then watched the deal go down from the parking lot. The suspect was currently in one of his girlfriend’s houses, probably having a lot more fun than you were.

A loud slurp pulled you out of your thoughts and you turned to Sam, who was almost completely horizontal in the front passenger seat, just finishing his milkshake and snacking on one of the five portions of fries you had bought.

“Hey.” You nudged his thigh until he looked at you. **“Save some for me.”**

“You already ate all the chicken nuggets!” Sam complained, eyes wide and accusing.

“Yeah, but that was three hours ago and I’m hungry now.” You hoped your whining would pull at his heart at least a little. You weren’t really that hungry, just bored. Stake outs just weren’t your favourite thing to do, even if you had good company.

“Didn’t you say McDonald’s fries are like paper?” Sam narrowed his eyes at you and sat upright, still guarding his food from you.

“I never said that.” Yes you did, repeatedly.

“No, see, I’m sure you did. I think you’re just bored and are looking to steal my food for entertainment.” As usual, Sam saw right through you. This is what you get for dating the smartest guy around.

“Come on, Sammy, just one! Your girl is starving!” You begged, bouncing in your seat.

“Hey, don’t shake the car, someone will notice us!” He whisper-yelled, pushing the half-finished portion of fries in your hands. You squealed quietly, and sat back in your seat, enjoying the now cold but still satisfyingly salty treat.

“You know…” Sam started and you looked at him, curious. “There are other ways to pass the time.” He wagged his brows at you as he leaned closer, nipping at your jaw like the tease he was.

 **“Oh, fuck off.”** You laughed, playfully shoving him away.


End file.
